Ishimondo Drabbles
by KottaKitty
Summary: A bunch of little Drabbles, i will try and update once a day! Please send me any prompts you have! Thank you (mostly set in a non-despair AU)
1. Cant Keep Me Away

Here is the fist part of my little ishimond drabble series! Keep the prompts coming guys :D you guys are brilliant!

Part 1 Prompt from : _Mondo is a huge cuddler and he doesn't even mean to be one but he always wakes up wrapped around Ishimaru and he just needs to hug Ishimaru all the time._

Sun rays seeped through the curtains of Mondo's apartment and they slowly woke him up with their warmth and brightness.

"Nngh…" he mumbled as he awoke and tried to sit up.

His plans of sitting up were quickly foiled when he felt the heavy bundle of Ishimaru in his arms. "Oh yeah," he remembered and smiled down at his boyfriend.

He shouldn't be surprised about waking up in this situation; Mondo could not keep himself away from the hall monitor.

They were like two puzzle pieces that always just clicked together.

Mondo didn't even mean to do it all the time! He just found his arms wrapping around Ishimaru in a loving embrace constantly! Not that he was complaining at all. No, it was Ishimaru who complained about this with his rules against 'PDA'.

Mondo sighed thinking about times when they're out on a date or something and he pulls Ishimaru in for a cuddle, only to get pushed away by a blushing beet red face stammering "P-P-PDA!" He knew Ishimaru really did want to cuddle and be closer in public, but the hall monitors head was just too full of rules. Then again, that's not to say that Ishimaru didn't make up for their lack of public touching later though.

The biker chuckled lightly at the thought of how much his Kiyodai changed once the doors where closed. He smirked and tightened his embrace on the smaller man for a moment, taking in his smell.

Mondo could have sworn he herd Ishimaru mumble "PDA…" in his sleep much to the biker's amusement.

"Babe, we're the only ones here. Just how I like it." He then pecked a small kiss to Ishimaru's forehead before settling back down to sleep again.


	2. Study Stress and Cuddles

Part 2 Prompt from : "_Ishimondo studying then cuddlin then makin out"_

Mondo would never understand how Ishimaru got so much joy out of studying, it was probably one of the most boring things Mondo could even think of doing! But, if his Ishi liked it then Mondo just had deal with it.

The biker laid down on Ishimaru bed and held a book on Math over his head as he began to read it- after about two minutes of the tedious book Mondo had clocked out of the real world and drifted in to a little nap (did you really expect him to study?).

An hour or so had passed before Mondo was awoken by distressed grumbles coming from his boyfriend's direction. Taking the book off of his face, Mondo sat up.

"Eh? Ishi- you okay there?" he asked, only to get a violent 'Shhhhh!' in reply.

"Maybe you should take a break? It's been-" he glanced at a clock on the wall "Shit! 3 hours! Kiyodai, take a break or something." He pleaded with Ishimaru. Mondo looked at the hall monitor in anticipation of an answer, he had a feeling that the smaller man was going to flip out any second; Ishimaru just put too much stress on himself all the time.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air for a couple of seconds before Ishimaru slammed his pencil down on his desk and balled his hands in to fists looking angrily at Mondo.

"Now is _not_ the time for conversation Mondo!" He practically snarled at the biker. "We have a test tomorrow and I can't even answer the last question on this practice exam paper!" Ishimaru grabbed the booklet off his desk and waved it in his boyfriends face. "I can't do it! I've been staring at this question for two of the three hours we've been studying! When did I become so…" he rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of a head ache as he thought about what word to use "So… Incapable! Of answering questions!" he yelled tears welling up in his eyes- quite clearly beating himself up on the inside.

The young hall monitor sighed in defeat and set the paper back down, resting his head in his hands as he looked miserably down at the question.

Mondo stood up and lifted Ishimaru out of his seat bridal style without a word.

Ishimaru made a startled noise and thrashed about in Mondo's arms "Put me down! I must get back to my studies! This is-!"

"Shut up about your studies." Mondo said calmly as he placed the hall monitor on the bed.

"A-ah! Mondo if you are thinking about what I think you are thinking! That is highly inappropriate and I a-ask that you do not!" Ishimaru exclaimed, a blush creeping its way on to his cheeks "Please just let me get back to work."

Mondo's face flushed and he scratched the back of his head looking to the side as he spoke "Look its nothing like that!" he said defensively, He hadn't realised at the time that putting Ishimaru on the bed could be taken the wrong way. "I just hate seeing ya all stressed out okay?" He continued "Can we just… y'know cuddle and shit for a bit… ya need to clear your head and stuff."

Ishimaru face softened as he noticed that Mondo was really right about him being stressed and needing to clear his head "Okay we can do that" he agreed quietly shuffling over on the bed.

"Great!" Mondo smiled as he sat next to the hall monitor, snaking his arms around him and drawing him near.

Ishimaru relaxed in to Mondo's embrace with a small tranquil sigh, he loved how much comfort he got from just being in his boyfriends arms.

Suddenly he had an idea "Hey, um-" Ishimaru stated nervously "We haven't had much time together like this in a while- is there a possibility we could um, make out? He blushed, still relatively new to openly showing affection.

Mondo grinned moving one of his arms to cup ishimarus face "of course we can~" he practically purred.


	3. Sauna

A little thing about the sauna scene, its not very good :( i am sorry! writers block hit me hard… and if you haven't noticed, this series is not a daily update anymore xD i will update whenever i can tho! please send prompts!

Prompt 3 from an anon: _"can i still make a request for a ishimondo prompt? its not really a prompt actually but I would've loved to read something about the sauna scene!__"_

A silence filled the air (along with a lot of steam), but it wasn't awkward.

No, nothing could be awkward with them ever again- they were brothers now! One of the closest bonds that can be formed (and It was impressive that only a few hours ago they had hated each other with a passion, but now they would never even dream of fighting!)

Mondo smiled lightly to himself whist looking over to his newly found Kiyodai "Should we just call this sauna battle a draw or somthin'? Now we're brothers there are no losers when it comes to us!"

"Yes I do agree brother! But I would still like to know the outcome of this great battle!" Ishimaru said in his usual booming voice although he seemed to sway a bit as he spoke.

"If you say so, Kiyodai!" Mondo boomed back looking even more determined than before.

Ishimaru upped his game also, and focused %100 on staying conscious.

But of course he didn't.

The smaller man passed out very soon after their agreement to continue the sauna battle, not being able to handle the dehydration no matter how much he tried.

Mondo had panicked slightly at first, surprised about his brothers' sudden collapse to the floor, but then again Mondo had a feeling he would win.

Mondo had rushed to his Kiyodais side in an instant and carried him out of the sauna as quickly as possible.

Mondo had to admit, Ishimaru had lasted a surprisingly long time; the heat was starting to get to Mondo too by the time Ishi had passed out.

Mondo looked at the young hall monitor sleeping soundly in his bed, Ishimaru had woken up momentary before and had downed a whole glass of water in in instant before settling back to sleep.

The super high school level gangster really admired his newly found brother, he was such a dork- and yet somehow so loveable, how did Ishimaru even manage that!?

He couldn't wait for Ishimaru to be back on his feet so they could loudly announce their friendship to the rest of the students at hopes peak.

Who knew an angry time in a sauna is all it takes for friendships to form?


End file.
